Terrible Twosome's Last Stand
by ScarletDeva
Summary: Kimberly A. Hart gets very angry at some very bad people and strange but happy things occur. Slight violence and oddness warning. *Complete*


~Levi & Saban's Last Stand~  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Morgana had this nutty idea and I hope you enjoy it. I am not sure if I spelled the names of Levi and Saban correctly but I hope so. Anyway, love you all and please review. Oh and thanks to Kerry (Kerry0526) for pre-reading this little ficlet for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did. I'd take over the world!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A large show set is being worked over by the janitors on the last few hours of the night shift. On the side, a delicate frame is hunched over a messy desk, scribbling away, obviously tense and angry. Haim Saban and Shuki Levi watch happily as the distraught girl tosses away yet another sheet of paper and glares at them while snatching another one. Her soft brown eyes are filling with tears, yet again, over her task. Drip. Drip. Amused chuckles sound from the general area of the two creative geniuses, and the young woman lifts her head to favor them with a venom-filled look. Her pen bites into the paper as she suddenly stabs it down.  
  
"Forget it." She stands up, tossing her golden brown hair. "I'm not doing it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Levi asks, startled. "You have to. It's time Tommy gets a new love interest." Kim, the original Pink Ranger, allows a small smirk to grace her lips before advancing on the two like a stalking predator.  
  
"Oh no it's not!" she replies, her heels clicking ominously with every word. She moves closer, lethal fists clenched with an ever-growing fury. "He's mine. I'm his. And you're both minus a brain." Her right hand flies out, smashing into Saban's chest with a hard thunk. He stumbles back into the wall and whimpers quietly. Levi is frozen in place, knowing that he's about to share the fate of his co-conspirator. Kim spins around, allowing her booted foot to slam into his stomach. He is thrown back into the wall next to Saban and his inert body sinks to the ground painfully. She giggles to herself as her quick fingers grab at their collars, bonking their heads together. She can almost picture the tiny birds flittering around their vacuous heads as the two rub at the sore spots.  
  
"Ok now listen well, you terrible twosome. Hmm I rather like that one. Anyway." Kim says, slightly distracted by the bloody visions of their demise dancing in her mind. "I will not write the letter and I will not break up with my darling boyfriend. In fact, I will come back to Angel Grove and reclaim my goddamn coin. You can figure out whatever you want to do with Kat but I am taking back my rightful place." Her statements are underlined by her chunky left heel prodding their ribs casually. They shiver, knowing that the casual prodding could easily turn into a violent push.  
  
"Oh and quit with the stupid 'Tommy, help me' lines. That's not me and everyone but you two knows it." Her foot rises up to right under Levi's nose and slowly continues up, pushing the man's head back. He moans pitifully. "You can't take a relationship like Tommy and I have and degrade it the way you two have been doing without eventual, and very painful, retaliation." The boot crashes into Levi's nose quickly and quickly moves to make a matching bloody trail on Saban's face. The grunts of pain echo through the large area as the petite girl walks back to the table and pulls open a drawer. Levi struggles to stand up when a small object passes his neck narrowly to slice into the side of his turtleneck, effectively nailing him to the wall. Kim grins.  
  
"Hey I ain't the best marksman the Rangers ever had for nothing. And it ain't just with archery," she mocks them, twirling a slim silver dagger in her right hand. It is launched into the air in the next moment and the terrible twosome freeze. It slides into the wall easily and takes the left side of Saban's sweater with it. "I am going to teach you to mess with Rangers and love. You can't break up people just to boost ratings. You just can't. And especially the way you want to do it." She breathes in heavily as she lets another dagger fly. "And as if anyone who knows me would ever believe that I only feel a sisterly love for Tommy or that I'd break up with him so cruelly. As if!" she cries out, and another silvery object leaves her hand. "You can't break apart soul-mates so easily." She advances again, a long belt, with many daggers attached to it, in her hands.  
  
~*~  
  
". and no one messes with my love life and gets away with it," she yells out at the two very bloody men, lying helplessly pinned against the wall. "How could you ever think any sane girl would let go of a guy like Tommy? A guy who is handsome and brave and talented and sweet and amazing. Morons," she mutters the last word to herself, kicking Saban idly.  
  
Applause breaks over the room. She spins around to face her boyfriend's smiling eyes, the rest of the group featuring hazily in the corner of her vision. "Didn't know you felt that way, Beautiful," he intones softly, winking at her. His arms slips around her in a tight, loving embrace.  
  
She slips her hands over his chest and hangs them loosely around his neck. She then purses her lips and narrows her eyes up at him. "Sure you didn't."  
  
"So what happened here?" Adam walks over to the couple and the bleeding twosome.  
  
Kimberly shrugs daintily. "They wanted me to write a break up letter to Tommy and send it to the Juice Bar."  
  
Rocky cracks his knuckles. "Want me to beat 'em up for you, man?" he asks Tommy, whose dark angry gaze travels over the evil two who want to take away his girl while his grasp on her slim body tightens quickly.  
  
"Ah guys," Aisha interrupts, "don't you think Kim's already taken care of that?"  
  
"I believe that Aisha is correct on that account," Billy comments thoughtfully.  
  
Whoosh! Kat's bag empties onto the terrible twosome, with heavy textbooks, make-up, and many random objects raining down in a merciless shower. Saban squeals with each impact. Levi sobs loudly.  
  
"What was that for?" Rocky asks the blonde, bewildered.  
  
"I hate their stupid plan!" she bellows happily. "And now it's over. Sorry Tommy, but you're not my first choice for a boyfriend." Kimberly frowns, the faint suspicion solidified as to the identity of the new love interest. Kat winks at her irate girl and stalks over to Billy. "I want Jason's number, ASAP!"  
  
"And why is that?" an amused voice calls out from the door. A tall, muscular brunet walks in, followed by a lithe girl with mysterious brown eyes and a smiling, well-toned young man.  
  
"Jase! Tri! Zack!" Kim cries out and drags Tommy over to their three, sorely missed friends. The others follow and a giant bear hug ensues. They tumble over onto each other with unsuppressed excitement, the badness forgotten.  
  
Kat winds up on top of Jason and he smiles as he repeats his question. She moves her long hair out of her way as her eyes narrow, calculating something. A soft sigh, and she brings her lips down on his. He gasps in surprise before crushing her to him and returning the kiss. The gang grins cheekily as they move away from the new couple to give them privacy.  
  
"Cool." Kim giggles, her arms comfortably twined around Tommy again.  
  
Billy disengages himself from Zack's exuberant hug and looks at his friend curiously. "Not that I am not ecstatic to see you, but why are you here?" Zack smiles mysteriously and gestures to Trini to explain.  
  
"We hate being away so we've come back and we're staying," she asserts fiercely. "We never wanted to go to the stupid Conference. They made us!" The finger of blame is pointed at Saban and Levi. The Rangers, minus Kat and Jason, exchange evil looks and break into a run.  
  
"Kawabunga!" Rocky yells as he drops onto the two men, WWF style. Trini laughs as she jumps onto Saban's chest.  
  
"We're back, baby, and it's for good!" Zack calls out as he and Billy use Levi as a mattress. Tommy swings Kim into his arms and whoops as he leaps onto the bare bit of empty space on the two villains with all the force of their combined weight. Adam offers Aisha his hand and they jump together. The terrible twosome protests, sobbing pitifully. All they get in return is laughter.  
  
Kim smiles at her gorgeous boyfriend and tangles one hand in his free- flowing mahogany locks. He smiles and runs a finger over her delicate skin gently before lifting his head up to kiss the side of her mouth briefly. The brief contact leaves Kim unsatisfied and she lowers her head to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" Rocky comments, with the others agreeing loudly. The couple ignores them and continues to kiss, hands roaming over the thin barriers between them. Zack grumbles as he starts to pull Saban from under Tommy and Kimberly. The other five unattached Rangers help him and roll over the melded couple to retrieve Levi as well. Trini deftly unhooks the daggers and Rocky drags Levi toward the big office by his feet. Adam gets Saban and the others trail behind them. Aisha pushes open the door and the terrible twosome is thrown on the floor.  
  
"Listen up and listen good," Adam orders. "You will write Kim, Jason, Trini and Zack back into the show. You will give Kimberly back her coin and find Kat a new one. You will give Jase, Tri and Zack some powers. You will do it and you will do it now!" he roars. Billy claps. They all laugh and leave the office, locking it carefully. Levi and Saban glance at each other nervously and get straight to work. The Rangers get their kissing friends and leave to get some lunch, because Rocky is hungry.  
  
From that moment on, they always get scripts that are specifically tailored to their demands and that pattern continues until they decide to quit, along with their new friend Tanya, and move to Hawaii, where they all live happily ever after. Oh and the couples. well, they still kiss way too much in public. Not that Aisha and Rocky, Tanya and Adam, Trini and Zack, or Billy and Emily are any better.  
  
The End. And a whole bunch of kisses.  
  
Oh and PS. If I had a choice, I'd take Jason for myself. 


End file.
